dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Roaming Lake
さまよう |Rōmaji title = Futatabi Bōken Samayō Mizūmi |Literal title = Another Adventure - The Roaming Lake |Series = db |Number = 29 |Saga = Red Ribbon Army Saga |Manga = On the Road Again |Airdate = September 10, 1986 |English Airdate = February 11, 2002 |Previous = The Final Blow |Next = Pilaf and the Mystery Force }} さまよう |''Futatabi Bōken Samayō Mizūmi''|lit. "Another Adventure - The Roaming Lake"}} is the twenty-ninth episode of Dragon Ball and the first episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on September 10, 1986. Its original American airdate was February 11, 2002. Summary The episode starts out with Goku, Krillin, Master Roshi, Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar deciding where to go since the tournament was over. Krillin decides to stay with Master Roshi, which disappointed Master Roshi because he was planning to do something with Launch. Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar decide to go back to the city. Goku decides to look for the Four-Star Dragon Ball, still believing it is really his Grandpa Gohan. Because of this, Bulma lets Goku borrow the Dragon Radar. The scene then cuts to Krillin and Master Roshi wandering around a city, where Master Roshi is looking at women's underwear and Krillin is eating ice cream. Meanwhile, Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar are driving across a desert. At the same time, Goku is riding the Nimbus. The scene then goes to Nam's village, where he releases the water, only to find out that it is still not enough to sustain the village for long. Nam's Father then tells of the Roaming Lake, a lake that travels to villages that suffer from droughts and supplies them with water. Nam starts out to search for this lake. The scene cuts back to Goku flying on the Flying Nimbus becoming very thirsty. He then finds a lake, where he takes off his clothes and jumps in. Meanwhile, Nam has been picked up by a huge pterodactyl. Goku sees Nam struggling, and springs into action. Then it shows Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar sitting out in the heat. Oolong and Puar transform into an umbrella and a fan to help out. The scene switches back to Goku helping Nam. The beast tries to grab Goku, but to no avail. Goku extends his Power Pole and whacks the beast, causing both the beast and Nam to fall. Goku catches Nam, and Nam thanks him. Nam tells Goku about his problem, and he and Goku set off to search for the lake. Soon, they come across a section of the river that flows to Nam's village but here it is filled with water and surrounded by lush vegetation. The river soon leads to a dam that seems to be restricting its flow. They fly up, and find a bunch of Giras playing in the water. Goku hides in a tree while Nam talks to one of them. They refuse to bring down the dam, so Nam begs. The Giras taunt him, so he attacks, although unsuccessfully. The Giras are ready to beat him to a pulp, so Goku jumps down and beats them all. They call for their leader, which turns out to be Giran. Giran reveals that the dam is made of Merry-Go-Round Gum, and is unbreakable. Goku fires a Kamehameha wave at it, and it breaks. Goku and Nam fly back to the village, where the water is flowing. Then, out of nowhere, comes a huge dust storm. Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar are struggling to get to their car. People in the village are running to their homes. The dust storm passes, and Bulma's car is tire-deep in sand and they are brought back to South City. Meanwhile, in Nam's village, all the water is gone. When all seems lost, Goku sees something sparkling at the distance. It is the Roaming Lake, and it has found its way to the village. Everyone in the village drinks from it and is very happy. Major Events *Goku heads off on another adventure to find the Four Star Dragon Ball. *Goku helps Nam save his village from a drought. Battles *Nam vs. Pterodactyl *Goku vs. Pterodactyl *Nam vs. Giras *Goku vs. Giras Appearances Characters *Goku *Krillin *Master Roshi *Launch *Yamcha *Bulma *Oolong *Puar *Nam *Giran Locations *Papaya Island **South City **World Martial Arts Tournament *Nam's village *Giran's Village Objects *Flying Nimbus *Power Pole *Dragon Radar *Panties *Car Differences from the Manga *In the manga, Goku and company are in the car driving at night back from the restaurant when Goku decides to go search for his grandfathers Dragon Ball. In the anime, the same scene happens during the day outside of the World Tournament. *The remainder of the episode once Goku flies away includes events that are exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Despite this episode being in the Red Ribbon Army Saga, the Red Ribbon Army has nothing to do with this episode and does not even make its debut until the next episode. *The 3rd Shunsuke Kikuchi music package for the franchise starts here. The cues were designated "M1XX" codes and they were recorded on August 4, 1986. *In the Japanese version, when Goku and Nam are surveying the river, the song Fushigi Wonderland can be heard for the only time in the anime. The English version excluded it; instead, it added more dialogue from the Narrator to fill the scene. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 29 (BD) pt-br:O Rio que Pode se Mudar es:Episodio 29 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 029 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Red Ribbon Army Saga Category:Dragon Ball